1. Technical Field
This invention relates to flow heaters for heating liquids, e.g. water.
2. Background Information
A number of methods are known to provide hot or boiling water for domestic consumption. Traditionally electric kettles or jugs are used to boil a quantity of water e.g. for making hot beverages.
More recently products have been marketed which promise to deliver small quantities of hot water very quickly. Rather than heat a body of water in a batch, these are based on flow-heaters which heat water as it passes through a narrow passage with a thick film printed element on one side. However such technology has significant drawbacks. One of these is that there is a greater risk of the heating element overheating than with conventional batch heaters which limits the efficiency with which water can be heated.
During boiling of water in a conventional kettle, the bulk of the water is at substantially the same temperature which gradually rises as heating progresses. Only the boundary layer close to the heated surface is significantly hotter. Heat is transferred from the heated surface to the boundary layer by conduction and initially at least, from the boundary layer to the bulk by convection. In heaters with a high surface temperature, the water in the boundary layer can reach 100° C. and boil while the bulk water is relatively cool. The bubbles of steam, initially condense and collapse due to contact with the cooler bulk water.
As heating continues, bubbles of steam, being lighter than the surrounding water rise from the heater surface. As the bubbles rise they conduct heat to the cooler surrounding water and the resultant condensation eventually causes the bubble to collapse. However as the bulk of the water approaches boiling temperature, it no longer causes full condensation of the rising bubbles, and these rise to the surface and break free which is generally considered to indicate that the water is boiling. In practice the bulk water temperature will not quite be at 100° C. at this stage. Conventionally, domestic jugs and kettles will maintain a “rolling boil” for several seconds which enables the bulk water liquid to uniformly reach a temperature very close to 100° C., although it never quite gets there and moreover the actual boiling point is dependent on other factors such as atmospheric pressure and the presence of dissolved substances in the water.
A flow heater, by comparison, has the benefit of being able to heat water on demand and to be operated only for as long as necessary to deliver the required quantity of water. However consumers expect a start-up time that appears virtually instantaneous—certainly no longer than a few seconds. In the context of small domestic products the amount of power is fixed by that available from the wall outlet socket (1500 W to 3000 W typically) and can't be increased. Under steady state conditions, the flow-rate of water will be matched to the heater output power according to the basic laws of thermodynamics (for a 3 kW heater, a flow-rate of around 0.5 liters/minute up to 1 liter/minute will provide water with a temperature range from near boiling down to about 65° C.). The heater type, and heat exchange mechanism have little influence.
When designing a flow heater with very fast start-up it is important to minimize the thermal mass of the heater itself and the temperature to which it needs to be heated. It is also important to maximize the contact area between the water and the heater. These requirements have been addressed in the recent prior art by the use of a thick film heater bonded via an intermediate electrical insulation layer to a stainless steel heat exchanger. The heat exchanger is designed with a complex chamber facing the heater to maximize the contact area. However the Applicant has realized that care must be taken over the distribution of water flow over the heater surface. If any section of water in contact with the surface is allowed to stagnate, it will quickly boil, creating a pocket of steam. A pocket of steam will no longer provide cooling to the element surface. The effect of this is rapid localized heating of the surface, and a failure, usually of the insulation between the heater track and heater substrate surface. To avoid this, the water is therefore constrained to flow in a tortuous narrow channel to avoid stagnant spots.
The Applicant has also appreciated that another problem arises with the use of a narrow water channel. As the water approaches the end of the heater, it will be at its hottest—e.g. 85° C. The water channel, although small, nevertheless still consists of a boundary layer and a bulk water channel; the water in the boundary layer will often boil, creating bubbles of steam. In this configuration, a bubble of steam, emerging into the very small channel is unable to transfer heat by conduction and condensation, as it cannot expose its surface area to surrounding water, instead, the expanding bubble will simply push the remaining water ahead of it. It can be seen, that if this bubble occurs, for example 80% of the way along the channel, it will in fact cause all of the water in the last 20% of the channel to be ejected violently. In addition to the undesirable effect of “spitting” from the users perspective, the depletion of water cover at the end sections of the heater can often lead to premature element failure.
The problems of localized hot spots and spitting place a constraint on the degree to which flow heater design can be optimized to maximize the ratio between the heater surface area and the volume of liquid which is needed to minimize heating times. Furthermore the need to provide adequate sensing of the element temperature to guard against overheating also compromises the heater design.